


they could never get bored of it (and most of the time they love this)

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Motherhood, Really random, they are a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: they fall in love; they have a child, and she gets sick with chickenpox





	they could never get bored of it (and most of the time they love this)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just reading an article and this happened; I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> (I sound like a broken record but, I'm Spanish and I'm really sorry for the grammar errors and typos, I'm trying my best)

Mia was the true definition of a whirlwind – that's why Luisa started to call her ‘little whirlwind’ when she learned to walk alone – The four-year-old had so much energy, she was like a little swirl. Mia was always jumping from couch to couch, pouring glitter all over the house because "mommy, I love glitter, glitter is super fun". Her face, hands and clothes were always covered with paint every time she drew bees, flowers and penguins (her new obsessions) and she always managed to make her mothers smile with that melodious laugh echoing throughout the house.

But that day – Friday, two weeks before summer break – car ride home from kindergarten was quiet. Rose looked at her through the rearview mirror with concern as her daughter was just nodding to all the questions her mother was asking her about her day, and this rarely happened because Mia always got so much to tell her mommy when she wasn't singing all the way home.

They arrived home and Rose scooped her daughter into her arms. Usually, the little redhead always made a quick run to get to the door when her mother put her down, but now Mia’s head was laying to rest on her shoulder as she clutched onto her shirt, making herself comfortable while her mother opened the door. Rose kissed her cheek as Mia yawned letting her teddy fall to the ground.

“Are you tired? Do you want to sleep?” Rose leaned down to grab the toy, her daughter already taking it from her hands before she could give it to her properly.

“No.” Mia pouted, wrapping her little hands around her neck, cuddling in her shoulder and slightly coughing.

Rose nodded and carried her grumpy daughter upstairs to her room, just like a koala carrying her young in her pouch to keep it safe, kissing the top of her head gently as one hand was rubbing her back soothingly. Once in Mia's room, Mia sat down on the bed as she started scratching her neck and chest, swinging her legs a bit while she stared up at Rose softly.

“Do you want to draw?”  Rose kneeled in front of her daughter, brushing a stray strand of hair that escaped her braids behind her ear – even though she didn't have long hair, Luisa always managed to braid it in two braids – “I bought you yellow glitter for your bees.”

Rose raised her eyebrows suggestively, laughing while her daughter giggled. A dimple on her left cheek appeared every time she scrunched up her nose to chuckle, _and oh_ , how much she looked like Luisa when she did that. But Mia was not in the mood to draw and she let her mother know it by hugging her while a dramatic sigh escaped her lips. Rose couldn't help herself and laughed sweetly.

“Are you sure you don't want to sleep, sunbeam?” Rose whispered loud enough for her to hear, leaning down to kiss her forehead, feeling it a bit warm.

But Mia shook her head once again, her hand lightly playing with the ends of her mother's hair. Rose didn't want to push her more and she let her daughter choose what she wanted to do, so they spent the afternoon on the couch. Mia climbed her mother's lap and, after giving her a huge hug, Rose read two stories to her daughter before teaching her how to draw stars. That afternoon, Mia was really clingy, _she is really sick_ , Rose thought, she only wanted mommy cuddles and Rose – come on, I'm not here to lie –, loved all the cuddle time.

;;

“Hey you” a disembodied voice said.

Rose turned her head in the direction of the voice, a bright smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw her wife leaning on the door frame. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, a teenager smile immediately showed up on Rose's face every time Luisa was around. She let the brunette wrap her arms around her waist from behind, and Luisa didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh after kissing her shoulder.

“I didn't hear you come in.” Rose turned around to face her, cupping Luisa's face between her hands and kissing her forehead.

Rose was making dinner and unfortunately for Luisa and Mia, Rose was not exactly an aspiring chef – she burned dinner more times than she would ever admit – but she never gave up, and of course, Luisa always encouraged her to keep on.

Luisa scrunched up her nose – just like her daughter did – and she stood on tiptoe to kiss Rose as she slowly wrapped her arms around her neck. “I know, you were so concentrated.” Luisa smiled; and it wasn’t a mocking smile, it was just a sweet and gentle smile.

Rose pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. Luisa pulled back and looked deeply into Rose's eyes, a little smile playing around her lips, her fingers were still playing with the red hair.

“How was work?” Rose said as she caressed her cheek brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Luisa rolled her eyes, whining loudly as Rose chuckled, “exhausting.” She replied as she moved to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

 While Luisa was approaching her with the bottle in her hands, Rose took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles softly “I’m sorry.” She whispered

Luisa smiled, tilting her head to the side as she walked over to give a sweet peck to Rose's lips; it was nice to be at home after a long, hard day at work. “Where is Mia?” Luisa said as she watched her wife carefully reading through a recipe that Luisa had given to her days ago.

Usually, after playing, and playing and playing, when Mia heard the key sliding into the front door, she dropped everything she was doing to run down the hallway to her mother. But that day, Luisa entered the house and the little whirlwind didn't run full throttle for a big hug.

“Drawing, in the living room” Rose said, adding some ingredients into a bowl.

“In silence?” She looked around, listening carefully “is she okay?”

Rose laughed drying her hands, turning around to see her wife drinking from the bottle just to hide her smile. Mia only was really quiet when she was sleeping – oh and, yes, when she was really sick –

“She has not a fever, but she is a bit warm and she has been coughing all afternoon.” Rose said as she leaned on the counter, knowing full well her daughter was gonna be really quiet all the weekend.

Luisa pouted when she heard that. When Mia got sick, Rose and Luisa behaved in a totally different way. They both felt overwhelmed and stretched thin, of course; but while Luisa always felt awful and devastated to watch her usually happy, energetic daughter turn into a zombie baby, Rose, at the first symptoms, always pulled out her phone and googled them – although she knew that was a bad idea, because every time she did it, they always ended in an emergency room for a couple of sneezes –

But just when she was going to the living room, her daughter hugged her legs. “Hi, ma.” Mia said as Luisa looked at Rose, pouting even more. She was used to Mia running towards her and jump into her arms to lift her up in the air.

“Hi, little whirlwind.” Luisa kneeled, kissing her left cheek multiple times. She brushed Mia's hair away from her forehead in order to kiss her on it to check her temperature before she picked Mia up, holding her on her hip.

“I drew this is for you. Look, this is a star, and this is a bee, I love bees, but I love penguins too” Mia explained the drawing to her mother, scratching her neck, chest, legs, as Luisa laughed, and occasionally gasped, interested in everything her daughter was saying.

Rose crossed her arms and bit her lower lip, smiling as she saw her daughter and wife laughing. She would've never thought this could even happen at some point in her life; she always thought that love wasn't her thing, that she would end up alone – and it didn't bother her, she worked better on her own –, but on the 4th July she met Luisa, and that night there were fireworks; and then, she held Mia for the first time ever and she started crying silently. And that day, the day after her daughter’s birth, in the hospital room watching while her wife and baby slept, Rose felt love and now, she could not let go of that feeling.

“ _Es maravilloso_ , Mia.” Luisa said, looking at the paper in her hands “thank you so much, I love you.”

Mia smiled proudly as her mother kissed her on the cheek, returning the kisses back in Luisa's forehead, “I love you too, ma.” She rested her head on her shoulder, looking at her drawing in her mother's hand. “Oh, mommy has helped me to draw the stars, she knows how to draw them very well.” Mia nodded seriously, popping her head to look at Rose.

“In that case, I should thank mommy too, right?” She whispered loud enough for Rose to hear her

“Sí.” she simply said, nodding her head.

Rose chuckled and tilted her head to the side while watching her wife approaching to her.

“Thank you so much, honey.” Luisa placed her hand on her wife’s cheek and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

They looked at each other lovingly, Rose smiled softly at the brunette as Mia was desperately scratching at her chest, groaning in frustration. Luisa frowned and sat her daughter on the counter as Mia coughed, still scratching her chest. The brunette lifted her shirt to see her skin covered with little red dots. Rose frowned as well, leaning down to examine the rash. Both of them opened their mouth, leaning closer before looking at each other.

“Is that…” Rose glared at Luisa.

“Chickenpox.”

;;

Luisa blinked a few times before opening her eyes as the first rays of sun lightened the room. She yawned as she nuzzled her head on the pillow, rolling over to find her wife sitting on the bed with her laptop in her lap, nodding and frowning while she read something on the screen.

That night neither of them slept properly – and it wasn't because Mia kept them awake, in fact, she slept all night long–, but they two took turns to check her temperature, putting a cool and damp washcloth over their daughter's forehead to reduce fever while they were waiting for the medication to kick in. It was like going back to when Mia was one month old and she cried non-stop all night, they knew that was only temporary, but sometimes it was difficult to think they were going to sleep again.

“Rose, I hope you are booking holidays and not googling ‘can my child dies for chickenpox’” Luisa said in a hoarse voice, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Rose always freaked out silently when Mia was sick. She liked to believe she was capable of keeping herself under control, but she always was scared to wake up in the middle of the night only to realize that Mia was hot to the touch, and right now, she was so scared.

“She has a high fever, Luisa.” She sighed, biting her nail.

The brunette yawned lightly as she sat up in bed, behind her wife, the sheets slipping down her waist. She wrapped an arm around her middle, resting her chin on Rose shoulder. It was kind of cute seeing Rose this worried about their baby. Luisa kissed her neck, nuzzling her nose in it.

“And that is normal, babe.” Luisa kissed her cheek when Rose turned her head to look at her. “You just gave her some fever reducer, give it time to kick in.” Her soft voice subtly caressing her ear.

Rose sighed and closed her laptop, taking the glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She leaned back against Luisa's chest, as the brunette rested her chin on her wife’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. Rose laced her fingers with Luisa's, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. They remained silent for a while, just listening to their deep breaths as Luisa occasionally kissed her temple to calm her down. But just when Rose turned her head to look at Luisa, her face inches from her's, to kiss her softly on the lips, they both heard the whimpers sound echoing from Mia's bedroom.

Luisa chuckled as Rose whimpered as well, burying her face on Luisa's shoulder.

“I got this.” She whispered near her ear, caressing her back soothingly as she gave pecks on her head. “You, try and catch up on some sleep.” Luisa kissed Rose softly on the lips before the redhead made herself comfortable in bed.

Luisa yawned a bit, walking to the Mia's room. Slowly, she pushed the door open and she popped her head in first before actually walking in properly. She turned off the night light on her bedside table, seeing her daughter lying on the bed with half of the covers thrown off to the floor. She opened the curtains, letting the blinding sun rays illuminated the room.

“Mamá, it hurts a lot.” Mia whined pointing at her head. Her breathing heavily and her cheeks flushed from the fever, she looked straight at Luisa with her eyes full of tears. “Make it stop, mami please.” She said closing her eyes as a few tears run down her cheeks. Luisa kneeled down beside her bed, kissing her cheek as she brushed the hair on her forehead, using the back part of her hand to check the fever.

“Come here little whirlwind, let's give you a bath.” Luisa scooped up her daughter carrying her to the bathroom only to find Rose in the frame door, biting her nail again – she only bit her nails when she was nervous –

“Don’t do that.” Luisa whispered slapping Rose's hand to stop her from biting them. Rose tried to apologize with her eyes, giving to her wife a weak smile. She kissed her daughter's head, who was sobbing and hiding her face in her mother’s shoulder, caressing her back and looking concerned at Luisa as she was soothing Mia, running her fingers through her red hair and holding her tightly.

“This is the worst day of my life.” Mia said between sobs as she was vigorously scratching her neck and arm.

“Hey, no Mia, honey, don't scratch.” Luisa grabbed her hand, her eyes wide open when she remembered that the worst part about having chickenpox was that you couldn't even scratch if you didn't want to make it worse.

“But it itches!” Annoyed, Mia started kicking her legs scratching the same spot with her other hand, when Rose grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her. She was crying, a lot, trying to tug her hands back from her mothers. Luisa took a deep breath; _and this is only the beginning_ , she thought.

“I know, but you can't scratch yourself, right mommy?” She said sweetly – even though her daughter wasn't making it easy –; She laced her fingers with Mia's, begging for help from Rose when her daughter got her hand back on her neck

“Right” Rose stood behind Luisa, looking at her daughter as she grabbed her two hands. “Because the more you scratch the more it itches, and we don’t want that, huh?” She said softly, raising her eyebrows.

Mia pouted, shaking her head as Luisa dried her tears with her fingers. Rose let go her hands as she kissed her forehead, smiling proudly when her daughter wrapped her arms around Luisa's neck, her head falling against her shoulder, exhausted. Luisa turned around to look at Rose “thank you” she whispered before kissing Rose softly – after all, they were a team –

Rose filled the bathtub with oatmeal – she had read that it helped to relieve itching –, while Luisa cut Mia's nails to avoid her daughter got scars from scratching, knowing pretty well Mia was not going to be able to stop doing it. They allowed Mia to soak in the tub for twenty minutes, Rose gently rubbed some of the oatmeal directly on her skin, dipping the sponge into the water and wiping it along her face and neck, while Luisa entertained her daughter telling her stories about mermaids.

“You are such a brave girl, you know.”  Luisa said, patting Mia's skin with a soft towel to dry it as Rose was looking for the lotion she bought yesterday when they found out Mia had chickenpox. In ten minutes, they both covered the spots in their daughter's body – there were a lot – with the lotion and Mia helped them when she was not yawning. But, in fact, just before they finished their task at hand Mia was deeply sleeping.

Luisa leaned against the door, smiling slightly, looking at Rose, who was putting her daughter in bed and making sure the blankets didn't scratch her sores. Mia hugged her teddy bear and Rose sighed softly, massaging the back of her neck. She tilted her head to look at Luisa shooting her a quick wink as the brunette chuckled, grabbing Rose by the wrist and pulling her out the room.

“Come on, i'll make you breakfast.” Rose whispered, wrapping her arms around her neck, leaning down to kiss Luisa softly on the lips.

Luisa smiled in the middle of the kiss. “Oh my god, such an amazing wife and a great mother” She nuzzled her nose against her, pulling her closer hugging her tight by the hips. “How lucky I am.” She said before kissing her again.

;;

Neither of them were used to Mia got this sick, so those days were anything but pleasant – they had endured a few moments that hadn't brought out the best in either of them as parents: “ _you are overreacting, Rose!_ ” “ _I'm not! She needs to see a doctor_!” “ _I'm a doctor!_ ” “ _This article says that a child with chickenpox can develop an encephalitis... Luisa, we need to take her to the hospital!_ ” “ _Okay, give me that phone, and your laptop and your iPad, now_.” –

But four days later, Mia was so much better; she was still contagious, so she stayed home sick from kindergarten, Rose and Luisa took turns at home and work to take care of her sick daughter. Mia was eating again, she no longer had a high fever, and the blisters in her body became scabbed over and dry, so the vigorously scratching, the tantrums and the cries were over for Rose and Luisa relief.

The peace was back at the Alver house.

“Can we go to the beach?” Mia asked without looking up from her own drawing. It was a hot sunny day, and Mia was using her new yellow glitter in the back garden. She was focused intently on drawing some flowers with her tongue sticking out, just like Rose when she doodled.

Luisa was sitting next to her daughter, reading a book as Rose worked a bit upstairs. “You want to?” She said, tucking a stray lock of red hair back behind her ear. Mia scrunched up her nose, smiling at her mother brightly as she nodded. “We can go on Sunday.” By the weekend her daughter would be completely recovered from chicken pox, and after being at home for almost a week, she couldn't think of a better plan.

“Yes! Let’s tell mommy!” Mia literally jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs screaming excited. The little whirlwind was back and Luisa could tell it when she ran behind her daughter through the stairs. Mia waited for her mother in front of Rose studio, bouncing up and down until Luisa opened the door after a weak 'come in' of her wife.

Rose's nose was red, there were a lot of tissues on the table and a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. Luisa started to curse herself under her breath when she saw her wife scratching her neck and a pair of dots on her face. She swallowed, trying to come with a soft and sweet voice, leaning in at the desk to look better at Rose.

“babe, did you have chickenpox when you were a child?”

“What?” Rose frowned, letting her daughter sit on her lap. “I don't remember it, maybe, I don't know.” Luisa approached her and undid the top buttons of her blouse, seeing the rash all over her chest after she kissed her forehead to check her temperature. “Lu, what are you doing?” She said when her wife left the room with a sigh.

She looked down at her chest, her eyes wide open when she saw the rash “Oh my god” She whispered scratching her neck “Oh–my–god, Luisa!” She heard her wife coming in and she gazed at her with her mouth open, the brunette already with the thermometer in one hand and the lotion in the other.

“Luisa! Chickenpox!” she pointed at her chest, scratching at her cheek.

And yeah, just like that, the peace was over at the Alver house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Es maravilloso: it's wonderful.
> 
> if you liked this fic I'd really appreciate if you left a comment and/or kudos, let me know what you think!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
